legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
MLN Music and Bands
MLN Music and Bands (MLNMB) is a subforum of the My LEGO Network Forum. It actually has nothing to do with MLN anymore. In the MLNMB forum, you can create an imaginary Message Board band and post lyrics (although they have to be LEGO-related and kid-friendly). The first MLN band was The Brickboys. Parodies Parodies are play-on-words of real-life songs, made LEGO-related. Notable Bands (In no particular order) The Brickboys The Brickboys are a retired band. They were the first MLN band ever. Their leader was Kit-Fisto7. The Brickboys were resurrected in late 2010/early 2011 by agentlevi_jesusrocks, but broke up after a couple of months. Brick Day Brick Day was a MLN band which existed from April 2010 to about June 2010. They were quite popular although they only had 2 songs. Its name is a parody of the band Green Day. Further Investigation Required (F|R) Further Investigation Required is a famous, on-going MLN Band. It was created when legostudios34 cancelled the LegoStudios34 Project. It went through a couple of line-ups, and once they merged with Brick Zeppelin to create The Merge. The band was originally led by Legostudios34, but since his retirement the current line up is Botven1 (leader), masterofthemetal11 and cr9. The Merge The Merge was orginally a merge of the bands Further Investigation Required and Brick Zeppelin, although at one stage it consisted of two members from F|R, two members from Brick Zeppelin and 2 from Whitebrick. The band was short lived, as its name was changed back to F|R. The Rolling Studs Main article: The Rolling Studs The Rolling Studs was a very popular MLN band which had three line-ups. It was the famous MLN band user Wiktorsz' first, and probably the most popular (with the possible exception of TIAS and Whitebrick) MLN band. The first line-up was created when Wiktorsz quit the bands Brick-It! and Stud Stars, because of a misunderstanding. He became the leader and keyboardist. He also played keyboard bass and used a drum machine, as well as instruments such as sitar and acoustic guitar. Gbg1101 was the first to join. He became the co-leader and lead guitarist. Ninja05501 became the rhythm guitarist. The first line-up was surprisingly popular, since they only released three studio albums, one compalition album and no singles. Their most well known song, The LEGO Time, took third place in a lyric contest. The second line-up was created when Ninja05501 got very in-active. It consisted on Wiktorsz on bass, gbg1101 on lead guitar, zillafan1998 on rhythm guitar, Kitty309257 on keyboards and graeme0102 on drums. The band released one (very well-known) studio album, "Creative", and one live album, something very new to the MLN Bands. The band merged with Brickin' Heart to create the supergroup, Whitebrick. The third line-up was created in early 2011 after the break-up of Happy Glitch Day, when nearly all members from the second line-up came back to the MLN bands. They recorded one last album, Exile On Fake St. which included their, ironically, only Rolling Stones parody. Other bands Please help writing this section. *Aerobrick (Inactive) *Brickago *Brickin' Heart (Gone) *Brick-It! *Brick Sabbath (Gone) *Brick Zeppelin (Gone) *The Brickles *The In-Active Songwriters (TIAS) *ON FIRE *Rascal Studs *Sgt. Builder's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Gone) *SwitchBrick *Whitebrick (Gone) Notable Members Current (In no particular order) *cr9 *masterofthemetal11 *captainBrickmaster *Wiktorsz *hanks2005 *Irelandiscool *bennyboo19 *JohnnyNeutron *Micahstone (semi-retired) Retired (In no particular order) *Kit-Fisto7 *Gbg1101 *Zillafan1998 *Dude777477 *Ryo-757 *legostudios34 *Dwarfminefan580 Category:Subfourm Category:Under construction Category:MLN Bands Category:Good Articles